


Love Lessons a'la Jedi

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Legends: Secrets of the Jedi - Jude Watson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bechdel Test Fail, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Jedi Have Normal Attitude to Relationships, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, Protective Tahl, Teen Jedi in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui is 17 and has a massive crush on Tahl. He just needs to muster enough courage to act on it, but fortunately, Tahl is brave enough for both of them.





	Love Lessons a'la Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just not amused at all about the outcome of the Qui/Tahl relationship, so it's an attempt to fix it. Because they deserve to be happy.

"She's your best friend, so what's the problem?" Dooku asked his Padawan.

Qui-Gon Jinn, 17-year-old Jedi Padawan had had a massive crush on his childhood best friend Tahl for at least a year by now, and everybody in the Temple knew this. In fact, there was an ongoing bet about the outcome of the situation: would Qui-Gon make up his mind and make a move, or the girl had to beat some sense into that head-over-heels in love idiot?

"Exactly that" Qui-Gon muttered, dropping his head on his pulled-up knees. "I don't want to lose her, and if she doesn't feel the way I do, then she'll hate me."

Dooku sighed, trying to hide his irritation. Qui-Gon was a smart kid, but when it came to girls – well, to _that_ particular girl, to be exact – he was a clueless moron.

"To hate someone because of his affection would be really poor and stupid, and your Tahl proved many times that she's a clever girl. I think it would be her last reaction to hate you" Dooku claimed and sat down on Qui-Gon's bed, hugging his Padawan tight.

For they were alone in their quarters, Qui-Gon gave in to the warmth and comfort the hug provided him and soon went entirely limp in his master's arms. Right now he felt perfectly safe, which was recently a rare experience for him.

*

"I really don't get him" Tahl fumed to her friend Adi Gallia.

The girls sat in Adi's room and were supposed to work together on a project for their Jedi history seminar, but Tahl simply couldn't concentrate on history when she was trying to figure out what was on her best friend's mind.

"He still didn't make a move?" Adi grimaced sympathetically. "Then he's as stupid as he looks."

"He's not stupid... Well, he IS... but just when it comes to us" Tahl explained, circling in the room, distressed. "Why he has to be so. Damn. Shy? He's cute, caring, kind, and he really looks lovely, so I don't understand what to be so timid about. His eyes are simply insane."

Adi had to admit that it was true; Qui-Gon's midnight-blue eyes were truly beautiful, even if she didn't really like the rest of him. For her he was too tall, thin, and clumsy.

"Well, if you're so fed up with him, then just grab and kiss him. He has to understand from it" she suggested, shrugging.

"You know what? I'm gonna do just that!"

*

A few minutes later Tahl was on her way to master Dooku and Qui-Gon's apartment, hoping that she'd find at least one of them home; preferably Qui-Gon, of course.

"Ah, Tahl, what a nice surprise!" Dooku smiled at her when he opened the door.

"Hello, master Dooku, I'm looking for Qui-Gon" Tahl smiled back; she liked Dooku pretty much.

"I thought so. He's in his room."

"Thank you."

Tahl strode to the door of Qui-Gon's room and opened it, preparing to get everything off of her chest, but the sight made her stop dead in her track. Qui-Gon lay on his bed sleeping, curled up into a ball and hugging a pillow to his chest lovingly. He looked much younger than he actually was and so innocent Tahl was ready to rip anyone to pieces who would dare hurt him.

But she needed to talk to him.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty! Wake up" she called him gently as she sat down next to him and started to play with his silky, messy hair.

Qui-Gon didn't have the usual Padawan-haircut so his hair was much longer than it should've been, ending somewhere below his ears; but Tahl liked it that way. It just added to Qui-Gon's cuteness.

"Hi..." Qui-Gon smiled up at her sleepily, unconsciously leaning into her touch.

That was more than enough of a clue for Tahl, who knew very well that Qui-Gon had a strong crush on her, a crush she returned wholeheartedly. So now she simply made herself comfy beside her puzzled friend, snuggled into his arms and kissed him with all the love she felt for him.

For a second Qui-Gon was so confused he couldn't even tell his name if asked. He just couldn't believe his dream came true so simply and easily. But when Tahl snuggled even closer, hugging him tight in the process, he finally reacted. He kissed her back, quickly taking the lead and turning her under him.

"Oh well... Looks like someone's impatient" Tahl grinned up at him.

"You have no idea" Qui-Gon grinned back.

*

When ten minutes passed and Dooku still didn't hear any screaming or shouting he calmed a bit. In fact, the silence was quite suspicious. He knew it was a match made by the will of the Force, and it was frustrating as hell to wait for Qui-Gon to act on it. Dooku would have never thought that his otherwise fearless and brave Padawan could be such an anxious mess around girls.

However, now that Tahl resolved the situation and they've got together, this bond between them was destined to be unbreakable.

 

**The End**


End file.
